Love and War
by Knotz
Summary: It was just them together near the fireside waiting as the night carried on. Nothing else in the world mattered now, not the politics of the village, or the mission that they were still on. R&R first fic


**LoVe and WaR**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_ I hope you like it_

"Hinaru watch out!" A young boy with dark black hair yelled as his companion was thrown from the saddle of her steed. The terrain was rolling hills of bright green and the time was spring. Rain had washed over these lands the night before making the fields plenty moist. Her body hit the ground hard rolling around in the wet grass. She was hurting but knew she didn't have time to stall. Her gaze lifted upwards and she saw the sound ninja upon her. Her opponent was fast and he moved in peculiar patterns, which made his actions sporadic.

"Screams of the hills jutsu," The shady figure yelled, throwing up the necessary hand signs. He was swift and his actions convened a sonic wave, which rolled over the hills. The attack made the ground blast apart, sending grass and mud in every direction. Hinaru tried to counter his moves with her own jutsu but the sound ninja was just too quick. He was more accustomed to these lands and he moved throughout them more freely. Another wave came as she jumped into the air trying to avoid the first. This one was sent directly at her. The attack was powerful beyond anything she had known. It felt as if her body would split in two and her eardrums screamed for mercy. She tried to scream but no sound escaped her mouth, she wanted help but no one could hear her. The pain was too much and she could feel her muscles falter under the pressure. She closed her eyes tight as tears came to them. Would she die here and now? Were her own talents not enough to surmount the antagonist? Then as quickly as it had come the pain had left. She could feel her body on the massacred earth balled up, but her eyes remained closed. She didn't have it in her to rise; hopefully the enemy would just think her dead and flee the scene. Maybe she was dead.

"Hinaru are you okay?" A familiar voice rang out. The voice restored her gallantry and slowly her eyes opened. There in front of her sat a young boy with long shoulder length black hair and crimson red eyes. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"You have to be more careful."

She winced at the comment. The boy was her teammate, Blane Uchiha, and also her boyfriend. Her heart sunk a little feeling as though she had let him down. Her expression must have shown her grief because Blane shot her a comforting smile and lifted her off the ground throwing her onto his back. Her face turned a hot red and her electric blue eyes searched the sky. Blane seemed to bare her weight with ease, and just like countless other times her admiration for the boy magnified. She had to say something before her heart got the better of her.

"So… what happened to the target?" she asked not really caring at all.

"Chyna and Sai sensai has continued pursuit. We have been ordered to rest and recover and provide back up when we can."

"Oh…" Hinaru noticed that Blane didn't look the least bit injured. The order was for her to recover. She had let her team down again, and Chyna was sapping all of the glory. She frowned a bit at the thought of Chyna being embraced and congratulated by Blane for completing the mission upon return while she was an outcast being shadowed by her performance. The rest of the hike was marked by silence. Blane took her to the underpass of an old bridge and sat her down. The place was well suited for rest, as it would guarantee their shelter from the ominous rain. Her body was now sore and very tense and she had a hard time depriving any comfort from the situation. She doubted that she would see much sleep. Instead, her eyes watched as Blane made a small campfire using the Uchiha clan's fireball jutsu. He was trying so hard, and she loved him for it.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked staring at her with a skeptical look. She quickly tried to recuperate her lost cool and readjust her wowed expression to a one of deep reflection.

"Nothing I was just wondering how the others were," She lied.

"Don't worry about them, Sai Sensai and Chyna are strong enough to handle those sound Shinobi."

"But I wasn't though," She said her voice falling to a whisper.

For a moment, Blane paused trying to place all of his words.

"Look you got caught off guard. Everyone knows you're an excellent Shinobi Hinaru. If you knew that then we would be unstoppable."

She didn't audience these words with a reply instead she balled up. Her father was the Fifth Hokage and her mom the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Her lineage was that of great Shinobi so she felt people always expected her to shine, and outperform the others. She bore a great burden.

"Hinaru," Blane called to her sitting next to her wrapping his arm around the glowering girl.

"I have faith in you, but if you ever need saving just call on me. It's nothing for a great Shinobi like me to save the damsel in distress."

They both laughed. Blane was as cocky as ever, even in a time such as this he kept his cool. His attitude was awe-inspiring for he dealt with the same problem as Hinaru. Blane was son to the legendary Shinobi that was said to be the Hokage's equal, Saskue Uchiha and Sakura Haranu, the proclaimed greatest known medical ninja. However; the titles meant nothing to him. He dreamed to make a name for himself that would one day rival that of his parents. Thus, he trained and with much hard work and effort became top of the class at the academy and the youngest known Sharigan user. At times his epic was a little too much to bear. Blane emitted greatness and anyone that knew him saw it.

"You're laughing but I am almost most certain that you mean what you just said," Hinaru said still smiling.

What was a disaster was turning out to be something pleasant. It was just them together near the fireside waiting as the night carried on. Nothing else in the world mattered now, not the politics of the village, or the mission that they were still on. She wanted to enjoy this moment, but sleep got the better of her. Her head fell lazily on his lap and she dreamt a familiar dream of her and Blane together in Konoha. It was a dream she was happy to live, but in her dream there was always this other person veiled by the shadows screaming for her attention.

"_Maybe some other time,"_ She mumbled as she slept.


End file.
